


Red Marks

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: Listening to the thoughts in my head [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Crush, Howon can speak good English, M/M, drama-form, poem-form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Woohyun tries to tell Howon how he feels, he's not clear enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Person A thinks writing a love letter to Person B in a foreign language is a brilliant idea until Person B returns said letter to him after correcting all grammar and spelling mistakes.
> 
> \+ bonus if it isn't high school au or college au.

"Warm hands ~~as~~ [like] comfort

Smiles ~~as~~ [like] the sun

Seeing my every effort ~~s~~

To know what I've ~~dawn~~ [done]

 

Because you make me ~~hapi~~ [happy]

And complete my all

Because I'm ~~wasking~~ [waxing] cheezy

In no way that seems small

 

I dream of you ~~alway~~ [always]

Regardless of my choice

I try my best to ~~stayaway~~ [stay away]

And like other boys

 

But ~~its~~ [it's] you I see, ~~its~~ [it's] you I want

It's you who makes me, me

I'll try this poem, and be so blunt

Till I am all you ~~sea~~ [see]"

 

 

INT: INFINITE DORM - EVENING

_Sunggyu is sitting on his bed, staring at the piece of paper in his hand and reading with his lips moving. He finishes and looks up Woohyun who looks frustrated._

**SUNGGYU**

I think we need to have another talk, Woohyun.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Confused)_

What?

**SUNGGYU**

About your feelings?

_Sunggyu shakes the paper in Woohyun's face and Woohyun suddenly realizes what he means._

**WOOHYUN**

It's not for you hyung.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Sighs)_

It's not? Okay. _(Confused)_ So why am I holding it?

**WOOHYUN**

I wrote it for Howon.

**SUNGGYU**

Our Howon? ( _Woohyun nods)_ Since when?

_Woohyun falls on the bed in desperation._

**WOOHYUN**

Since...I don't know. It kinda snuck up on me.

_Sunggyu looks at the paper again._

**SUNGGYU**

You might want to re-write this on a clean sheet before you give it to him.

**WOOHYUN**

I already did.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Mouth open)_

With these mistakes? Woohyun, Howon knows English. He'll spot the mistakes. You have to get it back from him.

_Woohyun looks at Sunggyu._

**WOOHYUN**

I already did.

**SUNGGYU**

So where is it?

_Woohyun points at the paper in his hand and Sunggyu's eyes widen in terror._

**SUNGGYU**

No!

**WOOHYUN**

Yes. _(Covers his face)_ I wrote him a poem and he marked it. He even used a red pen.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Looks at the poem)_

I can see that.

**WOOHYUN**

I don't even know what I was thinking.

**SUNGGYU**

You should have shown me first.

**WOOHYUN**

I thought of doing that but then I thought you'd make fun of me.

_Sunggyu shrugs._

**SUNGGYU**

Woohyun, English? Really?

**WOOHYUN**

I was trying to impress him.

_Sunggyu turns the paper around and looks at the back._

**SUNGGYU**

Well, you did do something. _(Throws the paper on Woohyun's chest)_ He scored it.

_Woohyun sits up quickly._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Shouts)_

HE DID WHAT?

_He looks at the paper and sighs._

**SUNGGYU**

B+. He gave you a good score.

_Woohyun is frozen in place, staring at the paper in his hand._

**SUNGGYU**

What is it?

**WOOHYUN**

He wrote something at the bottom like a teacher's note.

**SUNGGYU**

Where?

_Sunggyu snatched the paper from him and looked at it._

 

 

"Took you long enough, you twat

I thought you'd never say

I see your mind, I see your heart

And you've just made my day"


	2. Chapter 2

Is this the best use of our shared time?

To write in English: in meter and rhyme?

 

It’s fun, it’s cool, it’ll help you some more

It’ll sink English and poetry into your core

 

Now, you’re being silly and struggling to rhyme

If I school you, it won’t be so sublime

 

Don’t get cocky, you’ve still got much to learn

A lot to know before, English, you earn

 

Why can’t we just flirt, like normal people?

Why can’t I just say your lips look supple?

 

You are a solo artist now, Nam-tree

On stage, you are the one people will see

 

So?

 

There will be no one else to hide behind

If you fail, Inspirits might not be kind

 

Thanks a lot for the support: my one mistake

I’m sorry to bother you for my sake

 

I didn’t mean that, I just want to help

I’ll stop my nagging. I will no more yelp

 

**…**

 

Woohyun, I am sorry. Please don’t be mad

I’ll do anything, but just don’t be sad

 

**…**

 

No, seriously, I’m done with the stupid poems. Are you really angry? I was just trying to help.

Hyunie.

Can you at least pick my calls?

I’ll be home soon, anyway. You may as well answer me.

Please.

 

INT: INFINITE DORM – WOOHYUN’S ROOM – EVENING

_There is a knock at the door and Woohyun looks up before he pulls on his head phones and increases the volume. The door opens tentatively and Howon peeks in._

**HOWON**

Are you still angry?

_Woohyun keeps his head down and continues to write in his book as the music from his head phones sound in the quiet room. Howon enters the room and closes the door behind himself as he stands there and waits. After a few minutes of not saying anything, Woohyun caves and removes his headphones._

**WOOHYUN**

You’re disturbing me. _(Waves the book in his hand)_ I’m trying to learn English, remember? So that I don’t embarrass myself.

_Howon sighs and walks into the room._

**HOWON**

I wasn’t trying to embarrass you.

_He sits on the bed as Woohyun shifts his leg away, scowling at Howon. He continues to write. Howon takes out his phone and types. After deleting for a while, Woohyun’s phone chimes beside him. He looks at it and sees a message from Howon. He glares at Howon but Howon gestures at the phone till Woohyun picks it up and reads._

 

I hate that there are days when we don’t see

When I miss you so much I get angry

 

_Woohyun looks up at him and Howon frantically types again and the phone chimes again._

 

Those are the worst because my eyes need you

And my ears have some needs of their own too

 

_Woohyun scoffs and a small smile appears on his face. Again, Howon types again. Another chime._

 

But worse than those days, are when I see you

When I can touch you, when I can feel you

But my actions have made it imposs’ble

When I’ve done something unforgivable

 

_Woohyun doesn’t look up but there are tears in his eyes._

 

When I say and do things I don’t mean to

Or fail to tell or remind you that…

 

_Woohyun cocks his head in question and looks up at Howon._

**WOOHYUN**

Remind me what?

**HOWON**

_(Blushes)_

That I love you.

_A renegade tear falls from his eyes as Woohyun leans forward and presses his lips to Howon’s. Woohyun’s phone chimes again._

**WOOHYUN**

You can stop now. I forgive you.


End file.
